


contagious

by jaehyoons97



Series: Follow the sound of my heart [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, artschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music studio is probably Baekhyun's favorite room throughout the entire school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	contagious

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night in just 30 minutes as I was nodding off to sleep so I'm sorry if it's a bit off...

The music studio is probably Baekhyun's favorite room throughout the entire school. He loves how the carpeted floor feels like trimmed grass beneath his bare feet, he loves how it has air-conditioning to spare him from the summer heat, he loves how the room itself smells like polished wood and nylon strings (it reminds him of the time when he used to love learning violin before he found a new love in piano). But out of all of those reasons, one thing he loves the most is how the room is so still and quiet, allowing him to escape from the busy school environment, allowing him to rest.

Baekhyun has always been known to be loud, boisterous and full of energy that fills his classroom with noises; noises that lifts up the atmosphere, noises that sparks excitement, noises that elicits laughs. Baekhyun loves to draw out laughs from people, to open up a smile on another face, because it makes his heart tingle when he turns a frown upside down, knowing that he's able to help by spreading positive vibes to everyone he meets.

But even the sun rests after awhile, as it sets for a short break before returning to rise and lights the world again. In Baekhyun's case, a 20 minute nap in the school's music studio is enough to recharge himself before he goes back out and feeds everyone with positivity.

Today is a bit different however, as he finds his favorite spot to sleep—just under the aircon, next to the guitar shelf—is occupied by a guy, hunching over a guitar and picking the strings with his fingers. Baekhyun has to cringe then, partly because he won't be able to nap, partly because the melody that the guy is attempting to produce sounds a bit too off.

"Have you tried tuning them?" Baekhyun asks, and the guy lookes up immediately, dark eyes staring back at him.

"It's not the guitar. It's my hand," the guy said, raising his left hand to show two of his bandaged fingers. "I broke them yesterday when I was learning a new choreography."

Baekhyun raised one of his eyebrows in confusion; he knows everyone in dance class, how come he's not familiar with this guy? But then his eyes catches the three lines on the front of the guy's collar and he wants to slap himself for not using honorifics just now. Baekhyun is about to say his goodbyes and leave because he feels he's been interrupting his senior when the guy calls out.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

Baekhyun nods after a few seconds and walked over to the guy when he beckons him to come sit next to him. Plopping down on the floor, he leaves a space between both of them but the guy scoots closer until their shoulders almost touch and offers Baekhyun to take the guitar neck.

"Can you play?" he asks.

"No, I only play piano and a bit of violin," Baekhyun answers, but still holds the guitar neck in his left hand.

"That's fine. I've been having ideas for a new song but I can't really work on anything with these fingers. So I need your help to press some chords, I'll work on the picking and strumming."

"Alright," Baekhyun complies, albeit a bit doubtful because he doesn't really understand how this will work.

"Put your index finger on the second string on the second tab," the guy orders and Baekhyun does, "and your middle finger on the first string on the third tab, then your ring finger on the last string on the same tab."

Baekhyun presses the pads of his fingers down against the strings and the guy then picks the strings with his right hand, producing a better sound than before.

"That's G major. Now move your middle finger to the fourth string on the second tab, and your ring finger to the last string also on the second tab."

Baekhyun does so and the guy repeats his picking, and Baekhyun catches the note.

"B minor?" he guesses, and Baekhyun wasn't ready to see the adorable dimple emerging on the guy's cheek as he smiles and nods.

The guy then continues teaching him to play A minor and F major and he tells Baekhyun to play the chords on loop, until the guy hums a melody. They keep playing for awhile Baekhyun doesn't even need to look at his fingers anymore to change keys as his concentration turn to focus on how close the two of them now; how the guy's shoulder is now pressing on his scapula, and how the guy's breath is tickling Baekhyun's cheek as he sings incoherent lyrics that doesn't sound Korean.

And then Baekhyun recognizes him; Zhang Yixing, the third year transfer student from China who is rumored to be a dance _and_  music prodigy. And Baekhyun can prove that the latter is true as he listens to the music flowing effortlessly from the guitar, producing a sound that amuses his ears, and lyrics which although Baekhyun doesn't understand, Baekhyun thinks it's catchy as the rhyme meets with a balanced set of words.

His eyes were still admiring Yixing when the guy stops his strumming and chuckles—Baekhyun thinks Yixing is born to be embraced by music, even his laugh sounds melodic.

"You can stop staring at me now," he says and Baekhyun's mouth gapes like a fish.

"S-sorry, I'm just thinking that you're really good at this. I guess the rumors were true, about you being a musical genius. You literally made a song in just ten minutes, that's awesome!"

"A- what?" Yixing is staring confusedly at him and for some reason Baekhyun finds something intriguing in his big eyes.

Baekhyun immediately bites the insides of his cheeks to prevent himself gaping like a fish again.

"U-um. Nothing."

Then the bell rings, indicating break is over and Yixing stands up, putting the guitar back on the shelf. 

"Thanks, by the way," he says.

"Anytime, really. I'm Baekhyun, sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier."

Yixing just beams at him, showing off his dimples and Baekhyun finds himself smiling back—smiles _are_ contagious, he is fully aware of that since he loves to transmit smiles to other people. But this is one of the few times he get to be transmitted a smile and it feels warm.

"I'll probably come here again tomorrow to perfect the song. And I might need your help again, if you don't mind?" Yixing asks.

"I don't mind," Baekhyun says as they walked out of the music room.

"Great! See you tomorrow then Baekhyun," Yixing leaves first after slipping into his shoes, waving to Baekhyun as he turns on his heels and runs to his next class.

Baekhyun smiles once again as he adds one more reason to love the music studio.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
